A Lost Loved One
by Cosett Nightmare
Summary: When Sally's father died her brother when missing, now years later she is reunited with him and many things have changed, for the both of them. Follow Sally journey into her brothers dangerous new world. No paring, yet.There will be oc in this
1. Im going nuts or having a nightmare

Me: hey people it's me again with another story. This one is longer and a different anime.

Allen: Why what did you do the first time.

Me: Tokyo mew mew. I still love it but I don't wanna wrights anymore fan fics. About it anyway I hope that you like it.

Kanda: they won't

Me. I will kill you off Yuu. (Hides because His sward comes at me) Allen helps ME!

Allen: Well great they are going to kill themselves anyway Cherry Lollipop Cadaver does not own the charters of man.

Sally: She made me up!

Me yes I did enjoys, Kanda where are you I'm going to kill you now.

Allen and Sally: Oh no not again

Run, run! That is what was going through my head at that moment. Why was I telling myself to run, well this is why. I have two frigen monster at my heals and they have gun that are shooting me and did I mention that they are huge. No well now I did.

Well if you are wondering why I am running like a mad woman through the forest. This is what happened. My name is Sally Walker and my job was to deliver a message to a man named Cross. He was said to have a young boy with him. And that boy was my older brother. I hope, but on my way to his home I was an attacked by these things and I have no idea why they attacked me.

Just as I saw the house, I fell, on my face! Great I am going to die, lovely. The things were coming and coming fast I was a goner for sure. Just as they amined there guns at me there was another gun shoot. One of the monsters exploded. I turned to see a man with red, I mean red hair was pointed a gun at the monsters. Then he yelled something about judgment and killed the other one. I have no clue what was going on but then I saw the boy that looked so much like my brother.

He ran up to me and instantly knew who he was. It was my brother Red. But his hair was white and he had a star shaped scare on his face. I saw that he was worried and before I could say anything black clouded my vision. And I blacked out all that I could here was him yell "Sally is that you, wake up!  
>Wake up!"<p>

Me: and end. Thank you for reading I hope that you enjoyed it I had fun writhing it.

Sally: What the why did I die.

Allen: You didn't die but you did pass out.

Me: thank you, Allen.

Allen: Cherry where is Kanda?

Me: No where I really do not know at all (whistles innocently)

Sally: Liar you through him in a-

Me Lies please read and review

Allen where is Kanda, Cherry what did you do with him


	2. Whats going on?

Butterfly- Hey guys I'm back with a new pen name its I'm a Caged Butterfly, hehe

Allen- where have you been?'

Butterfly- I have a busy life you know that and I kind of forgot about this story, sorry guys but I watched all of -Man!

Sally- What's with the name change

Butterfly- Felt like it. Anyway on with the story! Will someone please do the honors?

Allen- I'm a Caged Butterfly doesn't own anything but her oc, Sally Walker

When I came to I was on a bed, I must have been dreaming the whole thing up. Cool, that's a relief that those monsters aren't real but why was Red there? Getting my lazy butt up I looked around the room, it was a hotel that I was not familiar with, not liking this. I was at a hotel but not this run down and cheep, the room itself had tacky wallpaper that was peeling, it smelt like mold. Disgusting!

Voices pulled me out of thoughts, an older man, and drunk by the sounds of it along with man voice it had an accent that I couldn't place. Then a voice that I hadn't heard in years, Red! Jumping to my feet I ran to the door, I through open the door and ran right into Red. Only he had changed, his red hair was white; there was a scare on his eye, like a star.

" Sally you are okay, I was so worried when I saw you with the Akuma. I thought that you were going to die!" Red said in a UN him voice

" Who are you? I don't understand what's going on, why do you look like my brother, why do you know my name! What the hell is going on!" I said borderline hysterical

" Sally calm down, it's me but I don't go by Red anymore, I go by Allen. Let me explain what is going on, okay "

"Oi, Moyashi just tell her then we need to find that good for nothing General Cross, how is it that he can just disappear when we turn our backs " said what I think was man with long hair.

"BaKanda! My name is Allen! Not Moyashi!" Red I mien Allen yelled.

"Okay, long hair person shut up and let him explain, if you want something done then go do it your self . Don't yell at my brother because you are frustrated! Now if you have nothing helpful to say then get out!" I really need to learn to shut up. He looked like he was going to kill me, bring it.

" What did you say to me? And my name is Kanda not long haired person, got it?"  
>"Whatever just don't yell at me or my brother or else I will drop you got it."<p>

"Sally, that's enough its fine, Kanda is someone that you don't want to make an enemy of, trust me." Allen said while putting himself between us.

" What do you mean that you will drop me? You couldn't hit me if I let you, let alone drop me. Your all talk. Besides Moyashi said that you are unarmed so you are not threat to me" I'm going to kill him, Allen was saying something to both of us but frankly I didn't care what it was this guy needed to be put in his place, now.

Before I could do anything, my in training kicked in. I went under Allen's arm and charged. This caught Kanda off guard, but he recovered quickly and tried to grab me but I was a little faster then he was. When he reached out again I grabbed his arm and flipped him. I looked down at him, he was clearly shocked. Allen came up and looked just as shocked as Kanda.

" Now you see I am always a threat, armed or not , got it? Now Allen what were you going to tell me about those monster that were after me earlier. And why you are with this freak." I was looking forwarded to this explanation

Butterfly- That's it for this chapter.

Sally- Man I kick some ass.

Kanda- Butterfly, why did you make me so weak and there is no way that she could even dream of doing that!

Butterfly- Kanda, it my story, piss me off and I will make you suffer, death will blessing.

Sally- GO BUTERFLY, SHOW HIM WHOS BOSS!

Kanda- Shut up you!

Butterfly- Play nice, where is Allen, oh well please review and then I will update faster. No Review no new chapter! 3


	3. Finally an explanation

Me- Hey people it's a new chapter! Yay I'm getting off my butt and writing!

Sally- about time, it took you over a year to get the second chapter up! Man you are lazy.

Me- Well ya I lost the interest to write and just started to read, anyway this chapter is going to be fun

Sally-Do I get to kick Kanda's butt again?

Kanda You never kick my butt Butterfly wrote that in! I would always win against you. Don't get cocky!

Me- Anyway we are going to get in to the story before they kill each other anyone want to do the honors

Kanda- Fine I will, I'm a caged butterfly doesn't own any of the of the characters of -man they all belong to there respected owners.

Me- Yep nothing is mine but Sally she is my oc!

* * *

><p>"Sally when did you learn to fight? Okay you know whatever, I will tell you what's happened in my life then you tell me what happened in your life sound like a plan?" Red said with a shaky breath<p>

"Okay big brother but keep him away form me! I don't like him very much, okay now what where those things that were chasing me, where did you go after Daddy died, why is your hair white and what are you doing with this freak. "I asked trying to get my digs in at Kanda while getting information on what's going on.

" Were to start is well, I would have to say are the Akuma. They are monsters that are created by an evil mad man named the Millennium Earl. He is the reason that the Akuma are here. When someone's dies there is always someone that is heartbroken that they will do anything to get him or her back. The Earl takes advantage of the sadness. He offers that person the chance to see them again but it comes with a great price. The loved one will come back and then kill you, then were your skin." Allen had said with a tone of regret.

"There is only one thing that can kill them, a substance called innocents. It is very precious to both side of the war, the Earl and his family, the clan of Noah. Then there is the Black Order, which is what we work for, there whole goal is to kill the Akuma and gather the innocents to stop the Clan of Noah. The people that gather the innocents and kill the Akuma are exorcists, that's what I am."

" You are an exorcist because The Earl tried to get you to bring Daddy back didn't he. That's why you left is it not. But you're not Akuma I take it. So something happened."

"Sally you are very smart, yes that's what happened but when Mana tried to kill me the innocents in my body activated, but I was cursed and I looked like this. "

"What do you mien that the innocent in your body activated? I can be inside a person."

"Yes it can, my arm is were the innocents is, you know the red one. I can change me arm to make and anit-akuma weapon." He said slowly.

" Oh I want to see that sounds so cool I want to see, please!" I yelled

" Really? Well not now later it could attract more akuma. Now what happened to you after well every thing."

" Well after you van-"

When I started the wall farthest from us exploded and a monsters daemon clown looking thing looked at us. I didn't even have time to scream before Allen and Kanda were rushing at it. Kanda had drawn a Katana and Allen's arm had changed! What, how, I have never been more freaked in my life; his freaking arm was like a mechanic dolls arm!

Time moved slowed, I couldn't here anything it was all muted. I saw the nightmare turned real look at me and say something but I couldn't here it. It charged at me, knocking Allen and Kanda out of the way. Then something strange happened my body stared to have a greenish glow. I got to me, it loomed over me going to kill me, but then I screamed. But when I did I could see the sound waves, they were green. The Akuma looked shocked for a second then it exploded giving an inhuman scream when it did.

" What the hell just happened?" I screamed when my brain could function.

" We found the innocent and its accommodator." Kanda said flatly

* * *

><p>Me- And chapter three is done!<p>

Sally- No keep going I kneed to know what happens!

Me- No you have to wait until next time

Sally- and when will that be?

Me -no clue when I feel like writing.

Allen- really did her powers have to be like Maria'.

Me- its not like hers, its different she can only scream, for now. Well anyway I will try to update before Christmas but no promises. Please review and you will get a pretend cookie of your choice.


End file.
